Y'a de quoi pleurer
by mlleBlack
Summary: Quand MSN devient a la mode chez les sorciers, que Harry tombre fou amoureux de son correspondant anonyme, que Sirius et Bellatrix s'envoient des mails délirants et que Voldy décide de s'y mettre, y'a de quoi pleurer...[HPDM]
1. CHatMail et correspondance

Premier chapitre corrigé

HPDM

- Regardez ! Hurlaient certains.

-C'est le nouveau ChatMail Online avec réseau automatique intégré ! Criaient d'autres.

- Je le veux !

- Maman que j'aime et que j'adore ?

- NON !

Le chemin de traverse, d'habitude si calme et si silencieux, était parcourut d'un énorme brouhaha. On entendait les intenses supplications des enfants, les refus des parents, la porte des magasins s'ouvrir et se fermer, la douce mélodie de certains orgues de barbaries qui peuplaient l'allée ainsi que les commandes des marchands. Bref, le chemin de traverse était sans dessus dessous.

Tous les passants avaient le nez collés aux vitrines pour contempler le nouveau petit bijou technologique sortit tout récemment – la nuit dernière, selon Mondingus -.

Tous, sauf un petit groupe d'adolescents qui paraissaient bien ennuyés :

- Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda un jeune homme à la chevelure noir et ébouriffée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le concerné, décontenancé.

- Je crois que c'est le nouveau ChatMail qui les met tous dans leurs états.

- Chat quoi ?

- Ça sert à quoi ?

- Aucune idée, soupira une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés, allons jeter un coup d'œil à la première boutique qu'ont voit.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. L'engin était partout.

Sous le petit objet, qui ressemblait à une Game boy, aux dires de la fille – Une Game quoi ? S'enquit le rouquin – brillait un petit badge fraîchement poli :

_ChatMail, petit donc pratique par sa taille, est le tout premier modèle de discussion en ligne mobile._

_En enregistrant l'adresse de la personne concernée, vous vous assurer de lui envoyer des messages (qu'elle recevra à la seconde) instantanés illimités et gratuitement !_

_De plus, cette version permet d'avoir un réseau omniprésent._

_Attention : Les mails sont contrôlés par le ministère de la magie. Cependant, ils respecteront votre intégrité, les agents de contrôle ne seront en aucun cas autorisés à chercher a savoir l'auteur du message, sauf bien sur s'il s'agit d'insulte à l'égard du ministre ou du ministère de la magie._

- Pas mal, commenta Harry.

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est pratique, reconnue Hermione.

- Mouais, minauda Ron.

- Ron ! Ça ne te plairait pas, toi, de pouvoir parler à distance en mail ?

- Si mais…

- Mais ? S'impatienta Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas…je n'ai pas…l'argent, finit-il par lâcher en faisant la moue.

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent. Tout deux savaient parfaitement que la famille de Ron, les Weasley, n'étaient pas riches. En fait, ils étaient même extrêmement pauvres.

- Je sens que ça va être Noel à l'avance, déclara Harry, puis, sous les mines interrogatives de ses amis, il reprit, allez, venez ! Je vous les payes !

Ron et Hermione étaient ébahis. Un ChatMail devait déjà couter une fortune, mais trois, c'était tout simplement hors de prix.

- Non. Non, nous ne pouvons pas accepter, murmura Hermione, Ha…Harry, C'est trop cher !

- Ben, on a cas dire que c'est votre cadeau de Noel, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air amusé le visage de Ron, qui était encore tellement bouche bée que sa mâchoire pendait littéralement.

- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Si. Les cadeaux ne se refusent pas. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, alors je les donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre.

Avant qu'il n'eut finit la phrase, Harry était déjà entré dans la boutique pour regarder d'un air satisfait ses deux meilleurs amis lui emboiter joyeusement le pas.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Trois. C'était le nombre d'heures de queue qu'ils leurs avaient fallut, le nombre de courbatures le lendemain et bien sur, le nombre de petits gadgets que Harry, Ron et Hermione tenaient fièrement dans leurs mains.

Harry avait le vert, Ron avait hérité de l'orange et Hermione, du blanc.

La première chose que le trio avait fait, après avoir déchiquetés leurs paquets dans un petit coin sombre du chemin de Traverse, était de les avoir paramétrés, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile.

En effet, Harry se pinçait la lèvre inferieur. Ils le faisaient exprès où quoi ?!

« Choisissez votre pseudo. »

Harry avait beau taper son prénom, l'appareil ne cessait de répondre « invalide. ».

Après une demi-heure d'incompréhension, ses nerfs ayant pris un sacré coup, Harry rugit de rage et tapa avec force sur l'écran.

« Bravo ! Vous venez de vous créer un pseudo ! »

- Hein ??

« Bienvenue sur ChatMail, votre identifiant est Petitevierge01 ! »

- PUTIN DE MERDE !!! C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?!

- HEY !!! hurla Ron.

- Toi aussi ??

- Je veux ne pas m'appeler enforcebelette222 !!

- Et moi, depuis quand je m'appelle Chaudasseblonde ?? Tempêta Hermione.

- Je préfère m'appeler Chaudasseblonde plutôt que Petitevierge01 !

Ce ne fut que quelques instants de silence pesant plus tard que les trois amis comprirent l'absurdité de la situation.

- Petite…Petitevierge01 ?! Bégaya Ron, hilare.

- Ta gueule enforcebeletterousse222 !

- Ils ne nous ont même pas donnés de mode d'emplois ! Parvient à prononcer Hermione entre deux crises de rire.

Harry et Ron étaient pliés en quatre.

HDMHPDM

Dumbledore réclamait à présent le silence dans la grande salle.

Ron, dorénavant en septième année à Poudlard, poussa un soupir de désespoir, ce qui n'étonna personne. Tout le monde savait qu'après le répartition des premières années, Ron Weasley était toujours affamé… Affamé au point de se battre pour une barre chocolatée.

- Chers élèves, en raison de la nouvelle…heu…mode technologique – ChatMail je crois… - Les directeurs de maisons et moi-même avons décidé d'en profité pour faire un rapprochement des maisons…

Les élèves hurlèrent d'horreur.

- Allons ! Du calme, s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, tout ce que je vous demande de faire, c'est d'avoir un correspondant anonyme d'une autre maison !

Les protestations reprirent de plus belle.

- Silence ! Vous aurez un correspondant ! L'affaire est clause ! Tous les élèves qui n'ont pas de…heu… - Professeur McGonagall ? - truc Mail iront voir leur directeur de maison pour s'en procurer un ! Les professeurs se sont chargés de vous répartirent en utilisant un jeux de hasard. Je veux que ce soir, à vingt trois heures, précises, tout les élèves soit dans leurs chambres pour prendre contacte avec son correspondant.

Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air purement dégoûté.

- Exceptionnellement, les cours ne débuteront pas avant, demain, avant dix heures ! Et maintenant, bonne appétit !

Les deux dernières phrases du vieil homme furent accueillies avec des ovations dignes de ce nom.

HPDMHPDM

- Alors ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'attends.

- Du calme ! Il est à peine vingt deux heures cinquante neuf !

- J'ai envie de dormir !

- T'aurais pas du t'empiffrer autant…

- J'avais faim.

« BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! »

- Harry, y a ton ChatMail qui sonne ! s'exclama Neuville, qui regardait toujours le sien avec espoir.

- Le tien aussi sonne !

- Et le mien !

- Il est vingt trois heures.

- Ecoutez ! Il y en a pleins qui sonnent !

Les cinq compagnons de dortoir décrochèrent vivement leurs appareils.

« Vous avez un nouveau contact. »

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

- Mon…contact s'appelle…gloups…bab…babouinsexy !

- Beurk ! Le mien c'est Ronflakcornue01, se plaignit Neuville.

- Moi, je suis en relation avec Laissetombertuconnaispas, fulmina Dean.

- Tu peux parler ! Moi j'ai carrément j'ai ptitecochonne, s'offusqua Seamus.

- Et toi Harry ? demandèrent les quatre garçons a l'unisson.

- Tigrouthebogoss007…

- Je crois que Harry à décroché la palme…

- En effet.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

De : Petitevierge01

A : Tigrouthebogoss007

Cc : désolé je ne peux pas te dire

Objet : heu…salut ?

Salut… je suis ton contact… Bon bah… Au revoir ?

1er septembre à 23h01

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

De : Tigrouthebogoss007

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : un beau gosse

Objet : pauvre conne

Tu ne trouves rien à dire d'intelligent ?! De toute façon, vu ton pseudo…

1er septembre à 23h02

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

De : Petitevierge01

A: Tigrouthebogoss007

Cc : une jeune "pucelle" furieuse !

Objet : je t'emmerde salope

Et toi pauvre connasse ! et puis moi au moins, je fantasme pas sur TIGROU !

Bonne nuit !

1er septembre à 23h05

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

- Hey ! Il est sympa finalement ! s'exclama Ron.

- De qui ?! demanda brutalement Harry encore furieux contre Tigrouthebogoss007.

- Babouinsexy ! Même si il a un pseudo pourri, il est cool.

- Ha.

- Et toi ?

- C'est une pauvre salope qui fantasme sur Tigrou.

- Mon pauvre…

- Bonne nuit, les gars.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Dean.

- Il est tombé sur une pauvre conne.

- Bah pas moi.


	2. Chères correspondantes

HPDM

- Ron, pourquoi Harry boude ? murmura Hermione en se penchant discrètement par dessus la table de potion.

- Dumbledore lui a refilé un contacte naze.

- C'est qui ?

- Une folle qui fantasme sur Tigrou. Et toi ?

- Un garçon, enfin je crois, assez sympathique.

- C'est quoi son pseudo ?

- BouledoguePunk.

- Pfff… moi j'ai hérité de Babouinsexy ! Il, ou elle d'ailleurs, est trop sympa.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait envoyer un ChatMail à Sirius ?

- Ouais ! ça sera super !

- Tu crois qu'il en a un ?

Il y eu un court moment d'incertitude.

- Non, finirent-ils par lâcher en ricanant.

HPDM

« Vous avez un nouveau contact »

- Encore ? S'étonna Harry.

« Sniffledog vous a rajouté dans sa liste verte »

- Si…Sniffle ??

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : Waff !

Objet : coucou filleul !

Alors, on ne reconnaît pas son bon vieux Sniffle ?

2 septembre à 12h47

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Sniffledog 

Cc : paniqué !

Objet : re: coucou filleul !

Sirius ?? Tu es fou ou quoi ?? Depuis quand tu ChatMail ?

2 septembre à 12h48

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : Je ne suis pas fauché

Objet : re: re: coucou filleul !

Je te rappelle que :

je ne suis plus en cavale.

j'ai encore BEAUCOUP de fric.

que je suis toujours à la mode.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

2 septembre à 12h50

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petiteverge01

A : Sniffledog 

Cc : j'ai un bout de poulet entre les dents

Objet : re: re: re: coucou filleul !

Je bouffe du poulet avec de la mayonnaise ! Hermione et Ron te disent bonjour. Je te contacte ce soir et je te raconterai tout ! Ok ?

2 septembre à 12h51

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : L'homme qui est prêt a tout pour voir son petit Harry préféré !

Objet : re: re: re: re: coucou filleul !

Ce soir, à 22 heures piles ! Tu as intérêt à y être !

2 septembre à 12h53

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry ! s'exclama soudain Ron

Quoi ?

Regard Malefoy !

En effet, Drago Malefoy, en cette belle matinée pluvieuse et gelée de septembre, ne cessait de jeter des regards furieux à Dumbledore.

J'en connais un qui a du passer une mauvaise journée !

Ou une mauvaise soirée…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Sniffledog

Cc : barricadé dans les chiottes

Objet : T'es là ??

Sniffle ?

2 septembre à 21h58

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : barricadé EGALEMENT dans les chiottes

Objet : re: t'es là ??

On avait dit 22 heures !!!

2 septembre à 22h00

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Sniffledog

Cc : Se lave les mains

Objet : re: re: t'es là ??

Pour deux minutes ! Ecoute, à Poudlard, c'est la catastrophe !

Dumbledore c'est mis en tête de nous mettre en correspondance avec les élèves des autres maisons ! On n'a pas le droit de dire notre nom et notre maison. Je suis sur que je suis tombé sur un pouffsouffle hargneux ! L'horreur…

2 septembre à 22h03

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : Se torche le cul (moi au moins, je suis PROPRE) !

Objet : re: re: re: t'es là ??

Mon pauvre petit ! T'en fais pas, ton parrain préféré te soutient !

2 septembre à 22h08

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Sniffledog

Cc : C'est déjà torché le cul mais n'a pas eu l'envie de te le préciser !

Objet : re: re: re: re: t'es là ??

Je n'ai pas d'autre parrain, crétin !

2 septembre à 22h10

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : n'a plus rien à dire…

Objet : re: re: re: re: re: t'es là ??

Je sais ! Bon, écoute, il y a une réunion de l'ordre ! il faut que j'y aille !

Tiens, c'est l'adresse de Moony : Papiercul. Bonne nuit mon petit Ryry !

2 septembre à 22h12

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Sniffledog

Cc : n'a plus rien à dire non plus

Objet : bye bye !

Bonne nuit, Siry ! Je vais faire dodo…………….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

2 septembre à 22h15

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

- Sirius ! Sort des toilettes ! la réunion à déjà commencée !

- J'arrive Moony !

- Tu nous rejoins en bas, je dis aux autres que tu arrives !

- Merci.

« Vous avez un nouveau contact »

- Tiens ! qui est ce ?

« Sadiqueforever vous a ajoutée dans sa liste verte »

- Sadique ?? C'est quoi ce pseudo ??

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog 

Cc : quelqu'un qui te veux du mal…

Objet : petit con !

Salut cousin.

Bellatrix

2 septembre à 22h16

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : quelqu'un qui veux que tu crève.

Objet : petite conne !

Comment t'as fais pour renter dans la boutique ? le marchand n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque en te voyant ? Après tout, Azkaban ne t'a pas tellement réussie.

2 septembre à 22h17

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog

Cc : quelqu'un qui te veux BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP, mais alors vraiment BEAUCOUP de mal !

Objet : re: petite conne !

TA GUEULE !!! J'ai un service à te demander.

2 septembre à 22h17

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : GRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Objet : re: re: petite conne !

Vas-y, dit toujours. On verra bien !

2 septembre à 22h18

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sadiqueforever

A: Sniffledog

Cc : Niark !

Objet : re: re: re: petite conne !

Je ne peux pas t'en parler comme ça ! C'est délicat. Je préfère qu'on ce voit.

2 septembre à 22h19

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : bouffe un mars

Objet : rendez-vous

Dit moi juste de quoi il s'agit et j'accepterai.

2 septembre à 22h21

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog

Cc : n'a pas faim…

Objet : re: rendez vous

La marque des ténèbres…

2 septembre à 22h22

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : A très faim (mâchouille un os dans son coin)

Objet : re: re: rendez vous

Demain, minuit, dans l'allée des embrumes, devant Barjow et Beurk. Toi et moi, seuls.

2 septembre à 22h23

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog

Cc : Est écoeurée par un vulgaire chien

Objet : re: re: re: rendez vous

Entendu.

2 septembre à 22 h 25

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP


	3. Ma cousine, cette PUTE !

HPDM

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux, pédale ?

- La ferme, cousin…

Bellatrix, non reconnaissable grâce a une capuche noir méga couvrante, et Sirius parlaient (pas) tranquillement dans un des salons privés d'un bar douteux au fin fond de l'allée des embrumes.

- Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- Mystère.

- Dit le moi, que je butte la personne qui te l'a donnée.

- Après. Parlons affaire…

- Avec plaisir ma chère Bella.

HPDM

Dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, Hermione semblait réviser son vocabulaire de runes à l'aide d'un dictionnaire. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne tenait pas le livre dans le bon sens. Il était à l'envers. Et oui, même Hermione, l'élève modèle et increvable, l'enfant (enfin plus tellement…) parfaite, la crème des crèmes, s'était finalement prêtée au jeu. Derrière son imposant volume, la jeune fille était occupée à échanger des messages…et pas avec n'importe qui…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : BouledoguePunk

A : Chaudasseblonde

Cc : je te veux…

Objet : re: re: re: re: re: re: ma belle…

Je te désire…

4 septembre à 00h06

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Chaudasseblonde

A : BouledoguePunk

Cc : en chaleur…

Objet :re : re: re: re: re: re: re: ma belle…

J'ai hâte de te voir…tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais vue.

4 septembre à 00h07

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : BouledoguePunk

A : Chaudasseblonde

Cc : mmmmm….

Objet : re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: ma belle…

Et toi la plus sexy des filles que je connaisse…

4 septembre à 00h08

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : enforcebeletterousse222

A : Chaudasseblonde

Cc : je te cherche !

Objet : ALORS ?!

Ou t'es ?! Je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure !!

4 septembre à 00h09

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Chaudasseblonde

A : enforcebeletterousse222

Cc : je ne te cherche pas.

Objet : re: ALORS ?!

Je suis à la bibliothèque ! Rejoins-moi.

4 septembre à 00h10

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Hermione soupira. Elle avait hâte de continuer sa conversation. BouledoguePunk était si…

Elle essuya le filet de bave qui coulait à présent le long de sa bouche. La fille s'impatienta. Elle se demanda si elle devait reprendre sa conversation ou attendre Ron.

- Hermione !

- Ron !

- Je…je…

- Respire !

- C'est Harry ! Il a…il a…Harry a disparu !

HPDM

- Tu veux enlever la marque des ténèbres ?

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ne me croiras pas.

- Parle, ordonna Sirius.

- Je…j'ai perdu foi.

- Non.

- … ?

- la vérité, c'est que tu as peur de mourir, et que tu sais que Voldemort ne gagnera pas.

Bellatrix tressaillit.

- Tu es lamentable. Ce n'est pas bien de trembler a l'entente du nom de ton maître.

- Et si c'était vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Et si c'était vrai, répéta-t-elle, la vérité, c'est que j'ai trop peur de mourir et que je ne veux pas retourner a Azkaban. J'en ai marre, Sirius ! Marre de cette vie ! je veux être normal !

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de tuer.

- S'il te plait. Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs.

- Je n'ai pas tué.

- Si ! Des mangemorts !

- Ça ne compte pas.

- Tu me dégoûte ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons pas eu le choix ! Servir, ou mourir, tu connais la maxime ! Certains sont nés dans la mauvaise famille ou mauvais moment, c'est tout, dit-elle, haletante. Mais d'autres ont eu la chance de pouvoir s'en sortir…

Sirius regarda Bellatrix comme si c'était la première fois. Bellatrix pleurait.

- D'accord, finit-il par lâcher.

- Qu'…

- D'accord, répéta-t-il.

- Merci…

- Je vais en discuter avec les autres. Demain, même heure.

- Attend !

- Oui ?

- Sirius, s'il te plait, accorde moi une dernière faveur !

- Dit toujours…

- Fais de même pour ma sœur !

HPDM

Le grand, le beau, le célèbre, l'illustre Harry Potter pleurait. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues déjà rougies. A la fin des cours, Harry avait jugé bon de prendre l'air, mais sur le chemin, lorsqu'il essaya de saluer Dumbledore, qui passait devant lui, il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Désespéré, Harry se dirigea quand même vers le parc mais il entendit l'irréparable.

- J'espère qu'il se dépêchera.

- Qui ?

- Potter !

- De nous débarrasser de tu-sais-qui ?

- Ouais ! Et de toute façon, c'est son rôle, non ?

- Il est pour ça.

- Il y laissera sûrement sa peau !

- Pfff…ouais, mais on s'en fout ! Personne ne le regrettera !

Les deux personnes, qu'Harry ne pouvait distinguer, éclatèrent de rire.

Harry, fou de rage, courut. Il lâcha tout. Tout le contenu de son sac s'écrasa au sol, mais il s'en fichait. Il était déjà loin.

Ce ne fut qu'après une demi-heure de course éperdue qu'Harry trouva refuge dans la salle sur demande. Il était fou. Fou de rage et de douleur, mais quand il passa la porte de cet petite chambre au couleur douce et chaleureuse, il se calme. Son regard glissa de la du petit bureau empli d'album photo de sa famille, au lit rouge et duveteux pour finir sur le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre.

Harry Potter était en paix.

HPDM

Harry n'étais pas revenue en cour.

Il referma doucement le volume, avant un dernier regard sur ses parents qui lui faisait de grand signe de main, comme si il avait peur de leur faire mal. Harry s'allongea sur le lit. Il était tellement bien ici. Son estomac gargouilla. L'horloge affichait l'heure du déjeuner. Comme par magie, un gros sandwich ainsi qu'une bonne grosse part de tarte étaient apparus devant lui. Après un copieux repas, le survivant jeta un regard sur son ChatMail. Tiens ! Quelqu'un était connecté…

Pourquoi son correspondant était-il connecté ?

Harry inspira, comme pour se donner du courage et écrivit.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Petitevierge01

A : Tigrouthebogoss007

Cc :…

Objet : salut.

Salut…

5 septembre à 19h39

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

De : Tigrouthebogoss007

A : Petitevierge01

Cc :…

Objet : re: salut.

Salut.

5 septembre 19h40

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

En cette soirée, noir pour certain, dorée pour d'autres, deux âmes meurtries s'étaient liées.

Harry avait raconté. Harry avait raconté ses amis, sa famille, ses espoirs, ses croyances, ses malheurs, ses souffrances, son histoire…

Harry avait appris que son correspondant n'était pas détestable. Non. Il souffrait, c'es tout.

Il souffrait d'un père absent et violent, d'une mère qui souffre en silence, d'une famille cruelle, d'un manoir silencieux… et aussi de son nom.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, longtemps…chacun ne se révélant pourquoi il n'était pas avec les autres…

Et ils aimaient ça.

Cette nuit, deux âmes s'endormirent unies, soudées et enfin soulagée d'avoir un ami près de lui qui le comprenait et qui lui parlait en toute honnêteté.

Deux âmes que tout séparent s'étaient liées.

HPDM

- Tu as réussis ?

- Oui maître, j'ai réussis à duper le traître.

- Tu t'infiltreras dans leurs réseaux.

- Oui maître.

- Tu as mes félicitations, Bellatrix.

HPDM


	4. meuh meu, tit monde, sorbet o citron

hpdm

- Harry ! T'étais où ?

- Je suis allé prendre l'air et…heu…tu me croiras jamais !

- Harry, murmura Ron d'une voix extrêmement menaçante, dis nous ou tu étais !

Harry Ron et Hermione étaient installés confortablement dans la bibliothèque.

- Hier, McGonagall et Dumbledore te cherchaient comme des fous !

- Et je pari que Rogue riait sous ses rideaux de cheveux gras dit Harry, ennuyé.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous t'avons cherché comme des fous, s'offusqua Hermione.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais je crois que ce n'est pas…

- POTTER !

- Professeur McGonagall… 

Le professeur, visiblement furieux, venait de surgir du rayon voisin.

- POTTER ! OU ETIEZ-VOUS ?

- Loin…

- COMMENT ?

- Rien madame.

- Alors ?

- Je m'étais perdu…

- Allez voir le directeur ! voyons Potter, nous nous faisions un sang d'encre pour vous. Je vous croyais intelligent…

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était même déjà sorti de la bibliothèque.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Minetteenchaleur

A : sorbetcitron

Cc : Yo !

Objet : mission accomplie !

Ça y'est, Albus ! Potter arrive dans ton bureau ! on dit merci qui ??

Le 6 septembre à 11h29

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : sorbetcitron

A : Minetteenchaleur

Cc : je bouffe un sorbet… scrouic !

Objet : re: Mission accomplie !

Merci ma minette !

Ha ! ça y'est, j'entend Potter galérer pour trouver le mot de passe ! NIARK ! Je l'ai changé ce matin…maintenant c'est… totalement interdit de le dire.

Le 6 septembre à 11h30

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Minetteenchaleur

A : sorbetcitron

Cc : je m'en fout.

Objet : re: re: Mission accomplie !

Vous ne payez rien pour attendre, mon cher directeur ! grrrrrrrrr… le félin se réveille…

Le 6 septembre à 11h32

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sorbet CITROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry avait beau hurler, la gargouille ne le laissait pas passer.

- Voyons…pourquoi le directeur voudrait-il me voir si sa porte est fermée ? Pfff… après tout, personne ne connais son code, c'est totalement interdit…

Harry déglutit.

- Totalement interdit ? MAIS OUI ! le mot de passe est totalement interdit !

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement.

Harry s'engouffra dans les escaliers en chantonnant : " I am the big boss !!".

Hpdm

- Entrez !

Harry entra, surpris.

- Comment saviez vous… je… je n'est pas frappé à la porte…

- Tu chantais tellement fort que tu peux être sur que tout l'étage t'a entendu…

- Ha. Pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué ?

- Ou étais-tu hier ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et VOUS, pourquoi vous obstinez vous a regarder vos chaussures dès que vous m'apercevez ??

- Ça ne vous regarde pas non plus, murmura Dumbledore, amusé.

- Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Au revoir, Harry.

- Au revoir, monsieur.

hpdm

SBAF !

- Tiens ?

Sirius et Remus étaient cloîtrés au QG car, par ce temps de pluie, ils leurs était impossible de sortir sans choper une bonne grosse crève.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Remus en faisant mine de s'avancer vers le mystérieux bout de papier qui était miraculeusement tombé de la poche de Sirius.

- Hey ! attend ! c'est tombé de ma poche, donc c'est à moi !

Sirius poussa Remus, hilare ( et oui, les mecs ont parfois de drôles de jeux mdr ). Il saisit doucement le papier.

- C'est l'écriture de Bellatrix !

- Qu'est qu'il y a écrit ??

- Heu…tite…ti…

- Donne ça ! … heu… titevachette !

- Comment tu sais ??

- Après trois ans de cour commun de potion avec Rogue et son écriture…

- Me parle pas de ce petit connard graisseux !!

- Ok, ok… bon ! C'est qui vachette ??

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je crois que c'est avec ChatMail !

- Ouais, moi aussi ! et si c'était le salop ou la salope qui avait donné mon adresse à Bellatrix ?

- Vérifie !

- Attend, je le rajoute !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : titevachette

Cc : salut

Objet : coupable !!!!! warf !

C'est toi le sale con qui a donné mon adresse a Bellatrix Lestrange ??

Le 6 septembre à 16h09

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : reuh

Objet : re: coupable !!!!! warf !

T ki ?

Le 6 septembre à 16h59

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : titevachette

Cc : quoi reuh ??

Objet : re: re: coupable !!!!! warf !

Tu veux pas écrire normalement ?? toi, tu dois être un sang pur ( c'est à dire paresseux, bête, et terriblement mal poli ). Et en plus, ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend !

Le 6 septembre à 17h00

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : Reuh si je veux

Objet : salop(s)

Ecoute moi bien, jeune crétin :

1.Je ne suis pas un homme !

2. je suis une sang pur et j'en suis fière !

3.j'ai trafiquée mon ChatMail pour bloquer ceux qui m'emmerde…

4. et… TU NE M'A TOUJOURS PAS DIT QUI TU ETAAAAAAAAAAAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est bon ?? Tu as compris ?

Le 6 septembre à 17h02

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : titevachette

Cc : nan ! pas reuh si je veux pas !

Objet : pauvre petite conne.

Je suis un homme respectable, ma petite miss.

Le 6 septembre à 17h03

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : taré.

Objet : je crois pas, non…

Milady. Je suis une femme mariée.

Le 6 septembre à 17h05

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Demande lui qui elle est !

- Nan Remus ! on aborde les dames avec classe !

- Méchant

- Ptit con

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : petitevierge01

Cc : salut !

Objet : akeu salut, bob !

Bonjour Potter.

Le 6 septembre à 23h01

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : petitevierge01

A : groscalin69

Cc : gné ?

Objet : akeu dodo…

Je dormais ! Il est tard, tu sais ! dépêche toi de répondre ou je te supprime… c'est toi Molly ?

Le 6 septembre à 23h08

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : petitevierge01

Cc : grrrrrrrrrrrr

Objet : re: akeu dodo…

MOLLY ????????? Molly WEASLEY ??? vous m'insultez potter ! Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus majestueux, le plus fort, le plus redouté, le plus recherché et…on s'arrête la parce qu'autrement la liste sera trop longue… VOLDEMORT !

Le 6 septembre à 23h10

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : petitevierge01

A : groscalin69

Cc : gné gneuh ??

Objet : re: re: akeu dodo…

Hein ?? heu…désolé je me suis rendormis… Alors c'est toi, Voldy ? Que me vaut le (dé)plaisir de ta visite ?

Le 7 septembre à 00h12

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : Petitevierge01

Cc : arrête un peu !

Objet : re: re: re: akeu dodo…

Bon, écoute, j'ai un service à te demander…

Le 7 septembre à 00h13

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : petitevierge01

A : groscalin69

Cc : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Objet : re: re: re: re: akeu dodo…

Accouche.

Le 7 septembre à 00h14

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : petitevierge01

Cc : le seigneur des ténèbres n'accouchera jamais !

Objet : re: re: re: re: re: akeu dodo…

Oki ! alors je me demandais si…si tu pouvais nous laisser…heu… comment dire ?? Gagner la guerre ?

Le 7 septembre à 00h16

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : petitevierge01

A : groscalin69

Cc : heu…

Objet : non

Crève

Le 7 septembre à 00h17

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : petitevierge01

Cc : pleaaaaaaaase

Objet : re: non

S'il te plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le 7 septembre à 00h18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : petitevierge01

A : groscalin69

Cc : la pucelle à du caractère 

Objet : adieu !

Non ! bonne nuit :D

Le 7 septembre à 00h19

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : groscalin69

A : petitevierge01

Cc : au moins, j'aurai essayé !

Objet : bouh

Bonne nuit :p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Le chapitre déprimant de la semaine !

Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est pour mettre en bouche le slash qui s'approche à grand pas…

Je mettrai la suite mercredi, si vous êtes sage !

Si quelqu'un veut me joindre, voici mon msn : leanaganem arobase hotmail . com

hpdm

Harry Potter se retournait encore et encore dans son lit.

- Tigrouthebogoss007… Tigrouthebogoss007… Tigrouthebogoss007…

Il dormait…La sueur collait son oreiller et sa couverture avait été projetée sur le bas du lit de Neuville.

- Tigrouthebogoss007, répétait-il inlassablement.

Hpdm

Harry pénétra dans une salle bien étrange. Des objets étaient disposés en ordre croissant des deux cotés de cette pièce froide et sombre. Il y'avait une drôle de tache brune, par terre. C'était du sang. Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il y'avait une porte, au fond. Harry trembla. Le froid tiraillait ses mains, tendues vers la porte. Chaque pas lui semblait le rapprocher un peu plus de l'abattoir. Un souffle glacé parcourut ses membres tendus.

Il haletait.

Un petit nuage de poussière s'élevait dès que son pied touchait le sol en un petit bruit qui rythmait l'endroit a l'unisson avec son cœur, résonnant avec force dans sa cage thoracique, ainsi que ses pas incertains.

Il touchait la poignée.

Il poussa.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Hpdm

- Harry ! Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses camarades de chambre étaient tous penchés sur lui.

Son rêve venait de se dissoudre d'un seul coup. Comme on aurait essayé de brisé un verre si solide qu'un coup de maillet sur sa partie épaisse mais qui tombe en une subite et impalpable poussière, comme lorsqu'on souffle sur une nuée de sable fin.

- Harry ! répéta Ron, est-ce que sa va ?

- Qu'est…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dans le dortoir.

- Tu as hurlé…et tu as dit des choses…

- Bizarre, compléta Neuville d'un air grave qui ne lui était pas familier.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Tu as parlé de la mort, de la vie…et…

- De plein de choses étranges.

Les Gryffondor se fixaient d'un air grave.

Hpdm

- Tu devrais le dire à Dumbledore, Harry !

- Oui ! faire des rêves aussi effrayants n'est pas normal !

- Ecoutez, les amis, j'ai ces visions depuis 8 mois et…

- ET TU N'AS-TU RIEN DIT ?!

- Hermione…je suis…

- Lamentable.

Hermione planta un Ron et un Harry dépités sous les regards curieux des autres élèves encore occupés à finir leurs petits-déjeuners.

- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? demanda Harry, décontenancé.

- Elle à raison, Harry, constata sombrement Ron.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais, Harry, la première fois qu'on s'est vus, on est devenus amis le jour même…

- Et ?? s'impatienta Harry.

- Tu ne me dis rien…tu ne me confis rien…tu ne parles pas…plus…

- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler, Ron. Pas maintenant.

- Tu as peur ?

- Quoi ?

- Manques-tu de courage, Harry ?

- Non. Je n'ai peur rien.

Ron eut rire amer.

- Tu sais…un jour, Fred s'amusait à s'accrocher par les pieds sur le haut du toit…Quand papa lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, Fred a répondu que c'était pour montrer aux autres qu'il n'avait peur de rien…papa lui a dit : le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité à agir devant la peur.

Ce fut sur ces mots que Ron se leva et quitta la salle. Harry sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

Hpdm

Harry adorait Noël. Tout lui semblait beau. Les rues étaient illuminées et de splendides sapins trônaient au beau milieu d'un salon fraichement décoré. Tout respirait la bonne humeur. Pourtant, ce fut ce jour là qu'Harry laissa couler sur ses joues toutes les larmes de son corps. Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait vu un jeune homme meurtri et blessé…un enfant trop vieux…un enfant qui aurait grandi trop rapidement, affalé près du gros rocher en face de la cabane hurlante en regardant fixement un sapin chargé d'arbre, perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry n'avait jamais put poser l'étoile. La petite étoile qui avait toujours sa place en haut du sapin. Amer déception enfantine, Harry n'avait jamais eut le droit de la poser. Il devait ce contenté de regarder Dudley le décorer et se faire tout petit pour y assister.

- Alors, on réfléchit, Potter ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Mais…elle ne lui avait pas paru agressive.

- Salut...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question…

Drago soupira.

- J'aime bien cet endroit…

- Moi aussi…c'est reposant.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A plein de choses. Et toi ?

- A des souvenirs…

Il y eut un court instant d'incertitude. Harry murmura :

- On m'avait dit : ne pose pas trop de question…à quoi ça sert de vouloir tout savoir ? regarde en l'air ! voit ce que tu peux voir…

- On m'avait dit…faut écouter son père.

- Le mien n'a rien dit…

- Le mien s'est fait la paire. Maman m'as dit, t'es trop petit pour comprendre.

- Et j'ai grandis, avec une place à prendre…

- Je me sens seul.

- Moi aussi.

Hpdm

- Harry, ou étais-tu ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas.

Harry bouscula Ron. Il avait encore les joues rosies par le froid. Non. Ça ne le regardait pas.

hpdm


	6. Quand la marrade pasrevient en force !

hpdm

- REMUUUUUUUUUS ????????

- Quoi ?

- T'es où ?!

- En bas !

Sirius se précipita vers l'escalier. Deux chutes, quatre BOUM et dix-neuf "merde !!!!!!" plus tard, il put enfin apercevoir son ami, attablé avec les autres membres de l'ordre, qui le regardaient comme si il était devenus une sorte de slorg des montagnes(1) géant.

- REMUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!

- QUOOOOOOOOOOI ??????????????

- JE NE SUIS PLUS RECHERCHEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Nan…

- Si.

- Nan…

- Si.

- Nan…

- JE TE DIS QUE SIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais c'est fabuleux !

- T'as vu ça ! rooooooo chuis un boss de la vie, moi !

- Ils t'on envoyés un hibou ?

-Non, un Mail !

-Ils ont ton adresse ?!

- Il semblerait.

- Montre !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Flogudulelimerickrougâtre

A : Sniffledog

Cc: Ministère de la magie

Objet : tu t'en tire bien, Black…

Sous ordre du 1er ministre, mr. Cornélius Fudge, vôtre poursuite à été annulée, il est donc tout à fait inutile de vous cacher. Demain, vous serez à la une des journaux !

En plus…je dors sur la table à cheveux de la tellière de ma tata qui du nord vient pédaler sur les routes de la campagne à tricycle motocyclette pour cueillir des carambars dans un près.

Cofudnége Fureli

Le 1 novembre à 00h59

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demanda Sirius en perdant le sourire

- Mais enfin Sirius, tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est que du charabia !

- Mais c'est signé ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Je sais, mon ami…attendons de voir plutôt demain, ça serai mieux…

- Mais plus personne ne me pourchasse !

- Si la mère de Pettigrow.

- Encore ?

- Non, elle a pas digérée.

- Mais je n'ai rien fais a son fils !

- Elle se calmera sûrement demain !

" Vous avez un nouveau message "

- Re…Remus !

- Tu crois que c'est elle ?

- J'ai peur !

- J'ai peur pour toi !

- Elle est pire que Bellatrix…

- Ouvre, on verra !

Sirius inspira, comme pour ce donner du courage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : servicemagicSPA

A : Sniffledog

Cc : Bonjour !

Objet : Chien paumé !

Près de votre propriété, un magnifique chien noir a été aperçut en train de chasser des pigeons. Il ne portait de collier. Il est de notre devoir, nous, la SPA magic, de reprendre ce chien. Si vous le voyez, merci de nous contacter immédiatement !

Pensez donc a ses pauvres chiens qui se font écraser par des camions, chaque jour !

Si vous renvoyez ce courrier, vous permettez à notre association de gagner 3 noises par envoi !

Merci d'avance.

Avec nos salutations distinguées, les responsables du service clientèle.

Le 1 septembre à 1h02

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu courses des pigeons ?

-…

-Toi ?

- …

- Le grand et beau Sirius Black ?

- Ta gueule, je réfléchis.

- A quand pouvaient-ils bien t'avoir surpris ?

-J'ai un sale plan Remus.

- A qui ?

- Bellatrix…

- NIARK !

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : pas discrète

Objet : tiens, Bella ! ça risque de t'interresser.

Près de votre propriété, un magnifique chien noir a été aperçut en train de chasser des pigeons. Il ne portait de collier. Il est de notre devoir, nous, la SPA magic, de reprendre ce chien. Si vous le voyez, merci de nous contacter immédiatement !

Pensez donc a ses pauvres chiens qui se font écraser par des camions, chaque jour !

Si vous renvoyez ce courrier, vous permettez à notre association de gagner 3 noises par envoi !

Merci d'avance.

Avec nos salutations distinguées, les responsables du service clientèle.

Non mais vraiment… t'es pas discrète du tout !

La prochaine fois que tu courseras des pigeons, évite de te faire repérer. Ou mieux, ou lieux de garder va véritable apparence, celle de chien, planque toi

Le 1 novembre à 1h05

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog

Cc : …respirer…garder son calme…

Objet : J'AI PAS TENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!

Le 1 novembre à 1h06

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : Sadiqueforever

Cc : je sais, je sais…

Objet : re: J'AI PAS TENUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oui, oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Le 1 novembre à 1h09

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : je broute

Objet : slt.

Yo ! kes tu fou ?

Le 1 novembre à 1h10

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffle dog

A : titevachette

Cc : me too

Objet : re : slt.

Yo ! Désolé je suis en train de m'égueuler avec ma couz' !

Pas le temps

On se reparle dans 10 minutes.

Le 1 novembre à 1h21

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : j'ai faim…

Objet : re : re : slt.

Rooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!! NON STP ! jme fai chier mwa ! c chian de resté seul ! mon abruti de mari é parti boir un vèr ac c pote !

Le 1 novembre à 1h23

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : Titevachette

Cc : bah va dans un champ de trèfle, merde !

Objet : ça t'ennuierai d'écrire BIEN ?!

Va voir tes amis ! bon attend, je me débarrasse de cette emmerdeuse de cousine ( je la bloque ) et je te parle ok ?

Le 1 novembre à 1h25

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : y'en a PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Objet : Et TOI, sa t'ennuierai d'être sympa ??

Elle doit être conne ta couz' !!!!! TU VOIS ? LA J'ECRIS BIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors arrête de m'emmerder ! Et d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'il est une heure du matin ! Je ne vais pas les réveiller !

Le 1 novembre à 1h27

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sniffledog

A : Titevachette

Cc : ALORS TROUVE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Objet : sale chieuse

Je suis sympa ! Ma couz' est la pire des sales chieuses que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ça soit de ta famille !

Le 1 novembre à 1h30

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Sniffledog

Cc : j'ai envie d'emmerder quelqu'un pakeuh mon fils est pô là

Objet : re : sale chieuse

PETIT CONNARD

Le 1 novembre à 1h31

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Sadiqueforever

A : Sniffledog

Cc : JE VAIS PETER CETTE SALOPERIE DE MACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

Objet : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : re : JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!

JE TE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALE MERDEUX !!! Sale de mes qui et que par pour !!!!!!!!!

Le 1 novembre à 1h31

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MOONY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PATMYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!! ont se fait attaquer de tous les côtés !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! riposte ! Bat toiiiiii !!!!!!

OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! EN FORCE LES MECS

Heu…

Merde…

Ta machine a explosée…

Je crois que deux messages à la fois, ça l'a achevée…

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas supportée tes coups sur son écran…Y'a de la fumée qui sort…

Game over, Rémy…

Bouh…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titpouletonuggets

A : Titevachette

Cc : burp…Oo

Objet : chéwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ??

Narcy chérie ??

Le 1 novembre à 1h33

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Titpouletonuggets

Cc : t'as bu ?!

Objet : re : chéwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ??

Koi encor ? tu rentr quan ? Je t'atta mwa !

Le 1 novembre à 1h36

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titpouletonuggets

A : Titevachette

Cc : le Lulu officiel de madame est fâché

Objet : on t'a déjà appris à écrire ?

Avec Severus, on a fait un truc trop marrant !

Le 1 novembre à 1h37

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : Titpouletonuggets

Cc : la Narcy officiel de monsieur n'en a rien à branler

Objet : on t'a déjà appris à te coiffer seul ?

Raconte mon Lulu

Le 1 novembre à 1h39

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titpouletonuggets

A : Titevachette

Cc : t'as rien à branler de toute façon…par contre moi…

Objet : pffff… tu peux pô comprendre !

Bah, en fait, on est allé droguer Fudge avec une potion de merde à Sevy et on 'a convaincu de faire le contraire de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire

Le 1 novembre à 1h40

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Titevachette

A : titpouletonuggets

Cc : cochon

Objet : abandonne, t'as tort !

Gentil Lulu, pr la peine t'oras droi a certain truc ce soir…

Le 1 novembre à 1h44

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mes amis, l'heure est grave !

Dumbledore se leva sur l'estrade de la salle de réunion, entourés de tous les membres de l'ordre.

- En effet, l'ordre travail toujours aussi bien mais…il nous manque un bien essentiel qui nous empêche d'avancer convenablement !

Il y eut un silence perplexe.

- De l'argent !

Il y eut une nuée d'applaudissement ainsi que des murmures perplexes.

- Écoute…il n'est pas de mon habitude de faire ce genre de chose mais…nous montrons une arnaque.

-Gné ?

Hpdm

- Ce…c'est Sirius Black ?

- Ou ça ?

- Là dans la rue !

- SI C'EST LUI !

- Il s'est fait libéré !

- Rolala !

- Il a fumé la moquette Fudge ou quoi ?

- Approchez mesdames et messieurs ! scandait Sirius devant une grande tante sombre, vous verrez un homme déchirer, éventrer, arracher la peau d'un poulet ! il y'aura du sang ! voici, l'homme qui mange du poulet ! pour 1 gallion seulement !

- C'est un barbare ce mec !

- Regarde, tout les gens qu'y en ressortent on l'air dégoutés !

- On va voir ?

- Ouais !

Après avoir déposé un petit gallion dans la main de Sirius, Dean et Seamus entrèrent.

Un mec qui bouffe du poulet. Un vulgaire poulet. Voila ce qu'il y avait dans la tente. Seamus ressortit, furieux :

- HEY ! vous là !

- Moi ?

- Oui toi Black-lâche moi Dean- ! c'est quoi cette gruge ?

- Bah vous vouliez voir un homme qui mangeait du poulet, vous l'avez vu !

- Voleur !

- Soyez gentil, allez me faire de la pub.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- Parce que les autres et aussi paieront 1 gallion pour voir ça.

- Pas con !

- Ouais…

- Pas con du tout !

- Merci les gars warf !

Hpdm

- LUCIUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!

- Calme toi chérie-AIE- je peux t'expliquer !

- PRQUOI SIRIUS BLACK EST-IL A LA UNE ?

- hein ?

- POURQUOI L'AS-TU LIBERE ????????????

- C'EST FUDGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- JE M'EN BRAAAAAANLE

- Tu n'as rien à branler chérie…

- Touché.

Hpdm

Allé pleurez pas pour Lulu, ce n'est pas le seul à s'être fais engueuler. A ce moment même, Fudge fais face a une centaine de membres du ministère furieux…

Hpdm


End file.
